Challenge
by Cyricist001
Summary: Naruto - Dragon Age crossover. An idea that crossed my mind but can't write it since I fail to understand the Naruto characters. Well, lets see if that sparks some imagination...


Challenge: A new beginning.

Categories: Naruto, Dragon Age

I would have write the story myself but can't make characters like those in Naruto if you killed me, simply don't have the mindset for it.

In any case, the basic premise is that Sarutobi messed up the new summoning jutsu he was creating (basically one that allows to summon himself to the land of Enma then from there anywhere else like all the summons are able. Jiraya summoned himself to the toads, so it's basicly possible to use that summoning as a quasi teleportation technique) and summoned a little girl/boy from the Circle of Magi in Thaedas.

**_This is all optional, only suggestions that you don't have to follow:_**

He/she starts with the spell Winter Grasp (the mage uses it on Sarutobi that she/he mistakenly identifies as a demon) and Heal. After he evades the attack and explains that he is in fact a human the mage cools down. Since he/she can use Ice – he wants to get him/her in the village because of his/her bloodline.

The mage accepts since Konoha is less tyrannical than the Circle. But since he/she is underage he/she has to go to the academy before he/she can have herself a clan.

He/she will advance in the spells:

1. 2. 3. 4.

Cold: Winter Grasp /Cold Weapons /Cone of Cold

Healing: Heal/

Death: Walking Bomb /Death Syphon /Virulent Walking Bomb

Telekineses: Mind Blast /Force Field /Telekinetic Weapons /Crushing Prison

Debilitation: Weakness /Paralyze /Miasma /Mass Paralyze

Hexes: Vulnerability Hex /Affliction Hex / Misdirection Hex  /Death Hex

Draining: Drain Life /Death Magic /Curse of Mortality /Death Claude

The first level spells he/she will learn until he/she ends the academy.

The second for the in the chunin exams.

The third for the timeskip

The fourth before the GNW begins (if the story will go this far, if not dump it in the timeskip).

A few things should be taken into consideration.

Kunai are average weapons, like most knife fight don't block with it – dodge. Blocking is dangerous with such small weapons, even more when it has no hand guards, your enemies blade could slide and cut your fingers off. And dodging leaves you in the position to counter attack while blocking turns it into a standoff.

The mage should use her staff to do range attacks, it's a better weapon in melee and range than any kunai, if its made out of strong enough material it can even be superior to a katana.

Enchanted weapons (especially magical items like staffs have to come from somewhere so it can be added that the mage can craft/imbue items with magic to create his own – I doubt a smith that has no magic can create a magic item).

The fade should still exist in NV but only he/she could enter it, there he/she can bargain with demons or talk to other mages for power or knowledge since Konoha cant train mages in the arcane.

Don't make this into a bash fic, make them work together.

In the end the Uchiha had a right to rebel. They were the co-founders of the village but even when the Senju stopped leading it you have the Sarutobis come from nowhere to take the position and then a civilian. Since the fourth died and Sarutobi was looking for a replacement Itachi was the best choice. An S-ranked shinobi with a sharingan that can easily control a Biju. Placing Itachi as a Hokage would have taken away the Uchihas reason for rebelling, Sarutobi could have returned to his retirement and the whole anime would have ended in three episodes.

Sarutobi isn't evil, only an idiot. Hanlons razor: _Never ascribe to malice that which is adequately explained by incompetence_ – N-Bonaparte_._

Naruto suffers from Dunning–Kruger effect**:**

-tend to overestimate his own level of skill;

-fail to recognize genuine skill in others;

-fail to recognize the extremity of his inadequacy;

-recognize and acknowledge his own previous lack of skill, _if_ he is exposed to training for that skill.

Don't turn him into a God Mode for the lulz. If you desire to change his personality do it gradually through the story not snap your fingers – and turn him in a serious smart guy from the start. That is not Naruto, that's Sasuke with Naruto's name, or even worse a OC. The mage can give gradual help in his studies.

Sasuke is a arrogant emo, but he is not blind to skill in others. He only badmouths Naruto since accurately Naruto is a risk (don't forget Sasuke actually risked his life to save Naruto in the fight with Haku). Blowing their cover can get the whole team killed in a real fight.

It's not all Konoha's fault. They don't think that Naruto is the fox – more a ticking time bomb, wouldn't be the first time a jinchurichi lost control. They didn't attack him only avoided him, and Naruto was hardly alone since he had the Ichirakus and the Hokage interacting and helping him.

Danzo is not a power-hungry bastard. More of a Hardline Nationalist that will do anything for the good of Konoha (and considering how the villages work, not that wrong in his actions). If he was really into it, Naruto would have been in Root a long time ago irrelevant what the Hokage said.

Romance/Harem story's are irritating but its your choice. Keep in mind though that the minute you have a harem you can forget about romance since it's all about satisfying lust. More hedonism then an actual bonding with anyone.

Kakshi doesn't value Sasuke more than Naruto. If Naruto fought the insane Suna ninja he would have gotten the training.

Naruto's nature vs nurture talk to Neji doesn't stand. He received: the strongest biju, the Uzumaki chakra (bloodline), his fathers grasp of jutsu and training from one of the Sanin. Even when he was in the academy he attended the same lectures as everyone else, if he focused on his studies he would have learned everything simply from listening to the teachers and taking notes. The Library ia also free to use, even the Hokage could have given him the books. So basically his ignorance is his own fault. And then you have Neji who didn't get any training from his clan beside the basic and still managed to learn to use all his clans moves on his own, the guy spend more time training then Naruto.

Is it only me or is placing three trackers on the same team unwise? If they are crushed the others are blind so to say.

The mage should be summoned while helping out in the library. Being summoned while holding a few books about magic theory, crafting or simply advanced spells would be helpful in the start.

If you wish to place him/her in a already full team – you can always say that its only temporarily until they find a free jonin.

The mage is a support character so it would be better to let the ninja do the hand to hand while he keeps his distance. ideally a team should be a:

1.

Tank-sensor

Tank-healer

Tank-fujin

But since the mage is less durable

2.

Tank

Tank

Suport (healing, sensor)

Mana, chakra, ki etc are all energy.

It would be possible to create jutsu's with mana instead of chakra, allowing the mage to attend the academy.

The Fox isn't evil, only angry that it was imprisoned for centuries and used as a tool for doing nothing wrong.

Spells that do spirit damage can harm souls and ignore any regeneration/armor/strengthened skin or anything that is designated simply for protecting only the body:

-ignores Hidan's Immortality

-can damage Orochimaru since again it attacks the soul not the body

-is useless against Pain since they are only puppets without a soul and Nagato is outside the spell area.

-same for Sasori's puppets

-works on IWResurection, again by attacking souls instead of the body

Frost/Cold spells are not used like Haku's bloodline. They don't create ice objects, instead they flesh freeze objects by removing all heat from the surrounding. The cryogenic process is the polar opposite to fire. Example a fireball will have a normal temperature of 750 degrees C while the Cone of Cold will have -190 degrees C (liquid nitrogen) if it was -750 degrees C. It would be overkill.

Frostbite destroys tissue. The muscles, tendons, blood vessels, and nerves all freeze. The skin is hard, feels waxy, and use of the area is lost temporarily, and in severe cases, permanently.

If the frostbite has gone on untreated, the parts affected may fall off.

If rewarmed tissue ends up refreezing, more damage to tissue will be done. Excessive movement of frostbitten tissue can cause ice crystals that have formed in the tissue to do further damage.


End file.
